A new story begins
by Welshy the rocker
Summary: when a world is under atack from heartless sora riku and kairi go and cheek it out when they meet a young boy called sandre, story follows sandre rated m for safty,Kairi/OC


Hey guys whats up this will be my first ever fancition so be nice no flames plz

Discalmer:I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, i wish i did but i dont

A New Story Begins chapter 1

The sky was pitch black, the only light was from the moon floating in the sky.

"WHAT ARE YOU!!"A young teen shouted as a shadow cralwed of the wall and started moving to him. the boy felt a rush of air behind him. "OH CRAP" he rolled out of the way of a black creature's atack "Not this time"

A bullet flew through the air and hit the creature in the head, as it droped to the ground a heart was relesed from it and the heart flew towards the sky. "Is that what i think it is..." he watched as it flowted out of view.

He got up and holsterd his pistol and took off down the street. As he kept running he could hear screams of pain echoing through the air, he ran past a shop window and saw that his clothes had seen better days, a arm of his shirt was torn off to make a makeshift bandage for the wound he had gotten on his lower leg, his jeans were ripped to hell and back and his shoes were well banged up

"Sora come here i found some one!" he spun around with his gun out, he quickly put away his gun as he saw a red haired girl and a brown spikey haired boy run up to him.

"look we need to get you out of here, we are not safe here" the brunet stated

"Whats happening to every one and my world and WHY NOW TODAY WHY!" the other boy shouted, he was already at his breaking point, his family had been taken by the creatures and to top it off today was suposed to be a happy day, his birthday.

"Calm down, I will explane later just come with us if you want to live, im sora and this is Kairi"

"my name is Sandre"

"S-sora Neo Shadows, lots of them" kairi said fear in her voice

Hell loads of so call 'neo shadows' were marching towards them "RUN" Sora exlamed as he and the two others took off like bullets, bolting down the street, to sora's Gummy ship, Sora jumped in "Riku get this in to the sky" he said as the other got on

"Right" the silver haired boy said as he took the ship off the ground and away from the now slowly disapering world that sandre used to call home.

Inside the ship, Sandre was sat on the ground "Whats happening and why is my world gone..." he wimperd

sora didn't have the heart to tell him all he said was "Get some rest, your going to need it"

Kairi saw Sandre's bandage "That looks like it hurts" she moved over to him "Do you mind if i take a look?" Sandre shook his head and she removed the bandge to reveal a large wound "how did it happen?"

"One of those things caught me off gard" he said as he looked at his wound and winced and pain shot up his leg "oh thats gunna hurt in the morning, what were those things?"

"they are called heartless, do you want me to heal that for you?" sora asked as he somoned his keyblade

"uh whats that and how are you going to heal it" Sandre was confused to say the least

sora laughed "its a keyblade" he pointed the keyblade at Sandres wound "heal" he casted heal on his wound and a few moments later the wound healed no scar and no pain

"neat trick" Sandre said, he relaxed abit flicking his blond hair out of his light blue eyes.

Riku walked up to them and sat next to them "ok destiny islands is about a day away, so i set the ship to auto pilot, so guys get some rest cause as soon as we touch down i bet you selphy will be hyper and probibly glomp all of us"

"Uh...?" Sandre had no idea of what place they were talking about.

"oh sorry its our home youre sure to like it" sora said

"well im going to get some sleep, im pritty tired from all the stuff thats happend" sandre said laying on his back

kairi smiled at him "Ok we'll wake you if some thing comes up"

Sandre driffted off to sleep, one thing he knew his life was going to change for better...or worce.

(so guys...oh yeah and girls IM NOT SEXIST...lol anyways what do you think, reveiw plz, the more reviews i get the more cats get saved THINK OF THE CATS PEOPLE like my sis's cat Bubbles...-tear- i miss that cat miss him too

Kay well bye for now)


End file.
